bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 28-
Learning something interesting When Charles wakes up he decides to go get some coffe and then returns back to his room. When he gets there he gets a phone call. "Hello?" Charles says, tiredly. "Is this Charles Caldwell?" a man says over the phone. "Yeah, why? Wait if this is Whitney Listen I don't know who you are but-" Charles says before getting cut off. "Its not, my name is Connor Smith, I'm a federal marshal" the man says. "Federal Marshal? As in U.S. Marshal?" Charles says. "Yes, I need to meet with you to give you some stuff that belonged to your uncle" Connor says. "(sarcastically) Yeah I really believe thta, and if you're a U.S. Marshal then I'm the fucking mayor of Liberty City" Charles says. "I am a Marshal. Listen the stuff I have belonged to your late great-uncle: Andrew Laeddis. I'm sure you've heard of him" Connor says. "Yeah, he killed his wife after she killed their 3 children while he was out and then in 1952 was shipped to Shutter Island where he created another personality called Edward "Teddy" Daniels to not live with the fact that he killed his wife. And then he got a lobotomy" Charles says. "Very good kid, now look he said in his will that whenever he passed he wanted to give his badge & some other stuff to one of his great-nephews. And since you're the only one we could find we're deciding to give it to you. Look meet me at the bridge in Old Bullworth Vale" Connor says. Charles then gets up, doesn't even change his clothes, and goes to the bridge. When he gets there he sees a guy in a fedora, tan jacket with a black vets & white shirt, tan slacks, and some black dress shoes. "Damn dude this isn't the 1950s. Are you Connor?" Charles asks the man. "Yes, and I see you decided to look presentable" Connor says sarcastically. "Look, now I don't trust that you're really a marshal, so show me some i.d." Charles says to Connor. Connor then gets out his badge & i.d. . "Anyone can get a badge dude, I want to see more proof. When's my birthday?" "February 23rd" "My middle name?" "Daniel" MY three best friends here" "Michael Diaz, Clayton Mason, and Gregory 'Greg' Ryder. And for more proof I'll show you everything else" Connor says(this is a conversation between them). Connor then pulls out his phone, goes to the U.S. Marshal's website, and shows Charles his profile, and the profiles they have on him, C-Money, Greg, and Michael. "Okay you're legit, so what did you call me here for?" Charles says to Connor. "Wel lwe have some stuff from your uncle. We have his I.D. , his badge, his profile, his gun, and a letter" Connor says. "Well thanks. Hey can I ask you a question?" Charles says to Connor. "What?" Connor says. "If I wanted to become a U.S. Marshal, what would I have to do?" Charles says. "You have to be between the ages of 21-34, have 4 years of college, have history in the law inforcement, or I have no idea why we even have this now, have a family member who was a U.S. Marshal. Also you have to pass our written test, physical test, and be able to shoot straight basically" Connor says. "Well maybe in a few years I'll apply. Oh, and where did you get that suit?" Charles says. "Over in that store, why?" Connor asks. " 'Cause I'm about to go buy a suit like that" Charles says. Charles then goes and buys the suit, puts it on, puts his other clothes in the bag, and walks back out. Connor then gives Charles the stuff, and for some reason, handcuffs. Charles puts the badge & handcuffs on his belt, the I.D. in his wallet, keeps the gun in the bag, and has the profile in his jacket. Connor then gives Charles the number to the U.S. Marshals in case he ever needs them, and thye part ways. When Charles gets back ot the academy Ted, Damon ,and Casey, the jocks who always bother him, stand in his way. "Well if it isn't the psychopath. What are you gonna go do? Beat up some more teachers? Oh and your story is all over facebook" Ted says. "Get out of my way" Charles says. "Oh and look the bitch is waring a suit, how nice" Damon says sarcastically. "You can't make us move, you're just a kid" Casey says. "Wait, I just got a U.S. Marshal's badge. Now would be the perfect time to have some fun" Charles says, thinking to himself. "Actually no I"m not a kid. I'm 16, but here's a suprise. I'm a U.S. Federal Marshal, and you're obstructing justice. It would take one snap to get my boys to arrest you and throw you in a federal prison" Charles says, and lift's his jacket to show them his uncle's badge. "Oh.. My... We're, we're sorry, boys lets get the fuck out of here!" Ted says and the jocks run off. "(laughs) Dumbasses" Charles says to himself. He then goes and puts his other stuff in his room, and walks around campus. While walking everyone is looking at him, and saying stuff. "Dude he's a fucking psychopath, he needs to be in happy volts" Fatty says. "Don't let him here you say that! Didn't you just here? It turns out Caldwell's really a federal marshall, and if we do anything ot him we can go to federal prison" Algernon says. "I should go pound the living shit ou of him right now" Trent says. "I'm with you" Peanut says. "Morning boys, are you having a good day?" Charles says to them. "Shut the fuck up Caldwell" Trent says. "Watch your mouth bitch, or I'll-" Charles says before being cut off. "Or what? Try to kill us like you did that psychiatrist? Bring it on!" Peanut says and throws a punch at Charles, but Charles' dodges it, grabs him ,and slams him into a wall. "Now would be the perfect time to srace this bitch" Charkes says, thinking to himself. "Larry Romano, you are under arrest for ASSUALTING A U.S. MARSHAL" Charles says, emphasizing the last part. He then handcuffs Peanut & tosses him on the ground. "Oh shit!" Trent says and tries to run, but Charles' handcuffs him too. "Damn there's alot of stupid people here. Wait a minute, I wonder if Michael, Greg, and C-Money have heard about this. If they have this is going to be fun" Charles says and walks to find Greg, Michael, and C-Money. Charles thne sees them over by the parking lot and walks up to them. " 'Sup guys?" Charles says to them. "Nothin much, sitting here" Greg says. "Oh, well I have something to tell you guys" Charles says. "What is is? Wait, you got accepted to be on American Idol" Michael says with his sarcasm. "No, I have something to say to C-Money. "What is it?" C-Money asks, worringly. "I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not who you think I am. You see, I'm really a U.S. MArshal who was sent here to spy on you, and isnce you've told me about your life, we have enough evidence to bring you in. I'm sorry man, but you have to come with me" Charles says, trying to hold back a smile because he's messign with C-Money, and pulls out the badge & handcuffs. Michael & Greg look at him with disbelief. C-Money stares Charles down, shocked. "I can't believe it, someone who I've been friends with turns out to be a federal marshal, why does all this have to happen to me?" C-Money says. Charles then starts laughing. "Are you laughing?" Greg asks Charles. "I can't believe it you fucking fell for it! All of you! Oh you all thought I was serious! (starts laughing again) I can't believe it dude, I'm just messing with you" Charles says. C-Money, now pissed off, pushes Charles. "Why the hell did you do that?! You know what all I've been through with the fucking government, so why would you do that?!" C-Money yells at Charles. "Dude I'm sorry I thought you would've been able to tell I was joking. I promise you I won't do it again" Charles says to C-Money. "Look I'm sorry to but in but how the hell did you get a U.S. Marshal's badge?" Michael says. "It's my late great-uncle's badge. The one who was at Shutter Island. Turns out the Marshal's found me and it said in my uncle's will that for one of his nephews, he would leave his file, badge, gun, and id. And look closley at the badge, what does it read?" Charles says to them. " 'Deputy Marshal Andrew Laeddis' " Greg says. "Yeah, thats my uncle's name, and I have his id too" Charles says. "So why are you keeping it?" C-Money asks Charles. "Because I'm going to use it to my advantage. I'll be able to intimidate the students, get the prefects, Crabblesnitch, and the teachers off OUR backs, and maybe, just maybe, it'll intimidate that Gary Smith guy you all have told me about & his little gand, and maybe it'll make Whitney think about messing with Michael again, because I have the number to the U.S. Marshals and get him, Gary, AND the G.S. Crew arrested, AND send Whitney to Shutter Island" Charles says. "Quick question? Where the hell is shutter island?" Greg asks Charles. "In the Boston Harbor I think, its a mental hospital for the Criminally Insane,(now joking) it sounds perfect for Michael" Charles says. "Yeah and fucking a man or wrestling with the jocks sounds perfect for you" Michael says,, being a smartass. "Hey don't forget,beating up any doctor will be perfect for him too" Greg says, joking. "Yeah and dry-humping any chick is perfect for you" Charles says joking with Greg now. "And messing with his friends is perfect for him" C-Money says, now joking too. "And drinking vodka is the perfect day for you. You probably wake up and say 'Tody, I'm going to get shit-faced' " Charles says joking. All of them then all laugh. "Shut up you bitches" Derby says to them. "Hey! U.S. Marshal you're talking to! I could arrest you and get away with it. And none of your dad's money could help you to sue me, I got world-wide immunity bitch" Charles says to Derby. Derby then runs off. "Told you it would work" Charles says. For the rest of the day they hang out and watch some movies, while still messing with each other. Later that night 10:30 PM "You will not believe what I just found out" Gary Smith says while walking into a building. "What is it?" Whitney Fordman says to Gary. "I found out from that piss-machine Algernon that your old 'friend' Michael's friend named Charles Caldwell is a student who goes there AND a U.S. Marshal" Gary says, which causes Whitney to jump from his seat and stand by Gary. "What? A U.S. Marshal?" Whitney asks Gary. "Yeah moron" Gary says. "So, what do you want to do about him?" Whitney asks curiously, with an evil grin on his face. "Well this kid's tough, he ruined a meeting between me & this guy with the help from another of Michael's friends. Also the kid's smart & stealthy, and has a mouth on him I heard" Gary says. "So what do you want me to do?" Whitney asks. "Eliminate him, or just leave him alive but barley breatthing to send a message to Michael. Do whatever you please, but no fuck ups" Gary says with an evil smirk. "You got it boss, I'm going to enjoy this" Whitney says. Category:Blog posts